The Consequences of Summer
by spaceraider4
Summary: One hot summers day Lily Potter and her best friend Tally make a bet. "It's a month till the end of term right? A month till Scorpius leaves? Well, the first to get together with their boy wins." M for later chapters.
1. Day 1

**So, this little plot bunny popped into my head very late one night a couple of weeks ago. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think! This is going to be rated M for later chapters! Teehee not giving anything away though...**

**The Consequences of Summer**

**Summary: One hot summers day Lily Potter and her best friend Tally make a bet. "It's a month till the end of term right? A month till Scorpius leaves? Well, the first to get together with their boy wins."**

**Warnings: Some mentions of sex**

**Day 1**

"It's actually so hot today." Lily Potter said as she fanned herself.  
"We should do something." Scorpius agreed. Lily couldn't help but a little thrill went through her body when he agreed with her. She had had a crush on him for what felt like forever. He and her brother Albus were best friends, so before Lily even went to school, she had met him and liked him. Of course, she was only 10, so it was only a kid crush, but as they had grown up it had stayed.  
"Maybe we should find some shade." Albus said, pulling off his shirt. Albus' girlfriend, a girl in his year, stopped sunbathing to give him a big kiss.  
"Ew, can you not do that in public please?" Lily cringed.  
"Yeah, it's unfair on us singletons!" Lily's best friend, Tally, rolled over onto her back to start tanning her stomach. Dylan Nott, a boy in Lily's year uncomfortably looked away from where his eyes we're straying over Tally's body. Everyone in the whole school seemed to know he had a crush on her apart from Tally. The thing is, Tally had told Lily that she really liked him, but wished he would make a move. Lily had told this to Dylan, and he had confided that he wanted to make a move but was too scared that he would mess up. Lily looked up from the book she was reading whilst sunbathing and saw a load of students from other years and houses running into the Great Lake.  
"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Lily began.  
"Well, we've all got our swimming costumes with us." Dylan said.  
"Shall we?" Albus asked, standing up and pulling his girlfriend up with him.  
"Sounds good to me!" Scorpius exclaimed, jumping up and brushing the grass off himself.  
"Help me up, Scor." Lily held a hand up to him. He took them both and pulled her up, then started spinning her round. "SCORPIUS! PUT ME DOWN YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" she screamed. He laughed and grudgingly put her down. She wobbled slightly then her knees gave way, so she fell into Scorpius, who held her up with ease. "I strongly dislike you, I hope you know that." Lily teased him. When the world stopped spinning, she picked up her things and put them back into her bag.  
"Well, shall we go, now you two are finished flirting?" Tally asked.  
"We weren't flirting!" they both said at the same time.  
"You keep telling yourself that." Tally joked. "Now, let's go because I'm about to pass out." she's turned round and ran towards the Lake. Everyone ran after her, pulling off any clothes they had until they were only in bikinis or swimming shorts. Bags were carelessly chucked onto the large pile forming by a large silver birch tree. Lily ran out until the water was just above waist height, then dived underneath, smiling as the cold water soaked into her skin. She resurfaced and yelped when she saw a Ravenclaw boy from her school right in front of her.  
"Hey, Lily." he greeted her. "Have you changed your mind yet?"  
"Ly, I've told you, I'm not interested. I think you're a great friend, but nothing more. I'm sorry." She tried hugging him but he pushed her away.  
"I'm sick of your mixed signals. One second you kiss me and the next you just want to be friends." Lysander grunted and turned and swam off. Lily sighed. She could never seem to do anything right. She didn't mean to hurt him in this way, but she had managed to ruin everything, as usual. She stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do.  
"Are you alright, Princess?" Scorpius asked her, turning her round and gave her a hug.  
"Lysander's annoyed at me." Lily grumbled.  
"Oh right. Because of the kissing thing?" Lily nodded. "I'm sure it will sort out. It always does." Lily shrugged. "Hey, cheer up; you're still perfect in my eyes."  
"thanks." she smiled. She gave him a quick hug, then dunked him underneath the water. "Never trust a Slytherin" she joked, running away, well as fast as you can run when you're in water. He caught up with her quickly, being twice as strong.  
"Got you." he laughed, then splashed her.  
"I don't like you anymore!" she screeched. He swam off laughing. She tutted and rolled her eyes. "Stupid boy." she said to herself. She turned round and swam towards Tally.  
"Oh hey babe! Are you having a good time?" she asked.  
"Yeah, apart from Lysander just turned up."  
"Oh dear. I don't get why you don't go out with him, he absolutely adores you, and he's so nice. He's quite easy on the eye, too." Tally stated, yawning. "This warm weather is making me really tired."  
"I like him too, just not in that way. Scorpius-" Lily started, but got interrupted.  
"Yeah yeah, you like Scorpius, I'm just saying, Lysander likes you a lot." Lily shrugged. "Please stop shrugging, it's such a non-committal gesture." Lily shrugged again. At this point, Dylan swam past. He grinned at Tally and she fluttered her eyelashes back. Then Lily had an idea.  
"Let's... Place a bet." She began. Tally raised her eyebrows unsurely.  
"Go on..."  
"It's a month till the end of term right? A month till Scorpius leaves? Well, the first to get together with their boy wins."  
"Care to make it interesting?"  
"10 galleons if he makes the first move, 5 if we do. He has to ask us out though. An extra 10 if sex is involved."  
"Lily Potter, you little slut. It's a deal." Tally agreed, and the girls did their secret handshake they had made up in year 7.  
"Let's get going then. One rule. Don't make a move today. They can, we can't." Tally nodded. "Bye bye. I'm off to flirt." Tally laughed and they swam to their prospective men.  
"Hey Princess. What were you talking to Tally about?" Scorpius hugged her.  
"Nothing really." She shrugged.  
"That means there's something! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" he pleaded. She rolled her eyes.  
"What if I say no?" she teased.  
"You're not allowed to, you have to tell me, please please please pleeeeease!" he begged. She shook her head, so he put his arms round her waist and walked out further into the Lake, until he could barely stand up himself. He was nearly a head taller than her, so she didn't have a chance. He let go of her, but she quickly wrapped her legs round his waist and arms round his neck.  
"Don't you dare leave me out here. I can't tread water. You know I can't!" Scorpius just laughed. He untangled her legs and arms from him and took a step back. She tried grabbing him on his shoulders, but his skin was slick with the water. "I honestly don't like you anymore." she pouted.  
"You can still swim can't you?" she nodded. "Okay, bye." she squeaked and frantically tried swimming after him, but a wave hit her in the face so she temporarily lost sight of him. When her eyes had cleared, he had disappeared in a group of people.  
"Stupid boy." she muttered, swimming towards the shore. She climbed out the water and managed to find her bag with her towel in it. She placed it on the floor and lay down on it, waiting for her hair to dry off slightly. It didn't make much sense, because she was going to go back in the water eventually, but she wanted a rest. She lay there for an hour, until someone came and lay down next to her. She rolled onto her stomach and opened one eye to see who it was.  
"Lorcan! Hi! Are you alright?" he nodded. She closed her eyes again. "I'm guessing this is about Lysander?"  
"Yeah. Look, Lil, I know you like Scorpius, but Ly is pretty cut up about you."  
"I know. I try telling him I just want to be friends, but because of that kiss, he thinks I want to be more. I've tried explaining that it was a drunk kiss, but I think I probably made it worse by saying that. I don't want to hurt him, I'm too close to want to hurt him, but I'm in love with Scorpius and I can't change that."  
"I understand, and I think if he didn't like you as much, he would too. But it's hard on him." Lily opened her eyes again.  
"I know. I hate that I'm hurting him in this way, but I can't help it. I know that out there somewhere, he has a perfect girl for him, a girl who will love him no matter what. I know he thinks I should be that girl, but I'm not, and I don't think I ever will be." Lorcan nodded.  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. Just, don't go kissing him again." he joked. Lily giggled. "I'm gonna leave you to your sunbathing now. Have fun!"  
"I'm gonna go back in the water now, I'm roasting. Help me up, will you?" Lily sat up and was pulled up by Lorcan. "So, how's your love life? Any potential girls on the scene?" Lorcan shrugged.  
"Not really. I'm concentrating on my exams at the moment. With OWLs coming up, mum wants me to revise lots." Lily nodded.  
"Makes sense I guess. I'm revising for mine too."  
"You don't even need to revise! You're so clever! You should have been in Ravenclaw."  
"You're clever too!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "come on, let's swim." they took each other's hand and ran into the water, splashing as much water as was possible, until Lily fell over, bringing Lorcan down with her.  
"I'm gonna go and talk to Ly now, laters, Lils." They hugged briefly and Lily kissed Lorcan's cheek.  
"We don't talk often, so good luck in your OWLs if I don't see you before." Lily waved and Lorcan swam off. She looked around to try and locate Scorpius. He was talking to some people in his year. When she saw they were all girls, she decided to swim over and protect him.  
"Hey, Scorpius. I saw you with all these girls around you, so I thought I might as well come and join them." She stood right next to him, as close as possible, and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
"Hey Princess. So you swam back then?" Lily shoved him.  
"I still haven't forgiven you. That was such a rude thing to do. Horrible boy." Scorpius laughed.  
"You love me really." He said his trademark line and smirked.  
"Only because you love me!" She teased him.  
"But of course, m'lady." He mock-bowed.  
"Did you just say m'lady? You freak!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
"It's called being a gentleman, actually."  
"Okay then, you posh freak. No one calls another person m'lady these days!"  
"Maybe I'm starting a new trend then."  
"Shut up, posh freak." Lily laughed. "Oh, goodbye girls. What a shame." Lily muttered sarcastically. "Guess it's just us alone. Wonder what we should do..." she began, waggling her eyebrows.  
"Hmm... Many things are possible... If you came a little closer, I might be able to decide." Lily stepped closer. "I think our lips need to be a bit closer. Don't let them touch though. That's cheating." Lily happily obliged. "Now close your eyes." her eyes fluttered shut. "Now then..." he whispered. She began to purse her lips until she felt something wet slide across her cheek.  
"Scorpius Malfoy! You jerk! I cannot BELIEVE you just licked me!" she shoved him backwards.  
"you love me really." he grinned.  
"No I bloody well don't, not after that!"  
"Yeah, you do. No girl can resist my charm and amazing looks and as to my body, well... It's fabulous, darling." he pretended to be camp.  
"Shut up, you arrogant jerk."  
"well I love you, so you're breaking my heart right now." he clutched his heart dramatically.  
"Good. You licked me. Serves you right."  
"Meanie."  
"Grow up."  
'Love you.  
"Don't love you." Lily poked him. Scorpius pouted. "I'm tired. I might go inside. Do a bit of revision, then go to bed."  
"Can I join you?" Lily shoved him yet again.  
"Shut up. I don't like you. You licked me." she teased. "Bye, Scorp." she hugged him then waded off. When she got out of the water, she dried off her body. She walked back into the castle and descended the stairs into the Slytherin common room. She went into her dorm and changed into a vest and shorts. She picked up her bag and some parchment, and a few bottles of different colour inks. She climbed back up the stairs and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. She pulled out her carefully arranged Potions notes, and started writing down key points. She hated revision, but it had to be done. When she had copied up all the key points, she sat up properly and yawned. She looked around, and realised the room was empty. She searched for the clock, which was always being moved by the students, and saw that it was only 5 o'clock. Everyone must still be outside. She debated on if she should go back out. She was really tired.  
"I'm just gonna go to bed." she said to herself, putting everything back in her bag and walking down to her dorm. She chucked her bags carelessly on the floor and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains shut up create dark, and pulling the covers up to her chin. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

**Also, apologies for any mistakes, I wrote this on my BlackBerry which sadly has no spell checker/grammar checker :( Remember to review! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Day 2

**Thanks to my followers/favouriters and reviewers! Much love xoxox**

Day 2

"Wakey wakey rise and shine!" Tally sang, yanking the curtains away from Lily's bed. "What happened to you last night? You disappeared!"  
"Oh, I went in. Did some revision, then went to bed at about 5. I was really tired!" Lily yawned and rolled out of bed, collapsing on the floor. "Ouch. That hurt more than it was meant to." She grumbled, her voice muffled by a mouthful of rug. She sat up and stretched, then after 2 minutes of sitting doing nothing, she stood up.  
"So, did anything happen with you and Scorpius last night?" Tally asked. "I saw you guys getting quite close."  
"I thought he was gonna kiss me, but he bloody well licked me!" Lily exclaimed indignantly. Tally burst out laughing.  
"Oh my god, that's hilarious! You're kidding me right?" Lily shook her head. "He's perfect! Can we swap boys please?"  
"Mmmm, how about... No. Dylan is totally into you. And I'm totally into Scorpius."  
"With any luck, by the end of the month, he will be in me as well as into me." Tally joked. Lily laughed and began to get dressed. The Slytherin common room, being under the Lake, was a lot colder than outside. "Oh it's still baking outside. I went out earlier to see what it was like, at about 6 o'clock, and it was hot then!" Tally had always been an early riser, unlike Lily.  
"I'm gonna wear my bikini underneath my shorts and vest, have you got yours on?" Lily asked, rummaging through her trunk to find some new shorts. When she couldn't find any, she picked up the plain blue denim ones she wore yesterday and performed a quick glamour spell to change the colour to a nice shade of emerald. She pulled out a black vest but did a spell to make it reflect heat. It was quite a hard spell to perform, so it probably didn't work, but Lily was still practising it.  
"Yeah, I got my mum to send a new bikini to me yesterday." Lily nodded but picked up the ones she wore yesterday.  
"That's a good idea, but I've only brought one with me. It's never been this sunny in the whole time I've been at Hogwarts! I'm just gonna wear this one again. It's clean and it looks nice." Lily ran into the bathroom and quickly pulled on her clothes. She washed her face and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a sleek and shiny ponytail. She smoothed some tinted sunscreen on her freckly cheeks and some plain sunscreen on her shoulders, which were looking slightly pink from the past 2 days of sunny weather. At this moment Tally walked in. Lily handed the sunscreen to her and she started rubbing some into Lily's back for her. Lily then returned the favour.  
"Do I look okay? Can you see my spot on my forehead? I woke up with it this morning." Tally fussed over her skin in the mirror. Lily looked at her. She really was a beautiful young woman. She had flawless creamy coffee coloured skin ("it's the Spanish in me, darling"), honey blonde hair, electric blue eyes, about 5'8" and a perfect hourglass figure, whereas Lily was pale, extremely freckly, crimson hair, emerald eyes just like her father and her grandmother, and completely straight up and down. They were the same height, but that's where the similarities ended. They were both beautiful, but very different. Being one of the most famous wizard's of all time's daughter, Lily had had many photoshoots in her time, and Tally often came along, being Lily's best friend and a welcome addition to the Potter family, as was Scorpius, being Albus' best friend. Lily looked closer.  
"What spot? I can't see a spot." She answered truthfully. "Your skin is so perfect. I hate my freckles."  
"Oh, your freckles are so cute though! My skin is so boring. I wish I had something to brighten it up slightly. Maybe I should start drawing on a beauty spot or something." She rummaged in someone's makeup bag until she found a black eyeliner pencil. She drew on a perfect little dot on her cheek. She inspected it, then rubbed it off. "Maybe not! It looks awful!" Lily laughed and agreed. "Shall we go outside then? I wanna get even more brown for when we go to Spain together!" Tally was taking Lily to Spain to see her mum, who had lived in Spain since her parent's had divorced. They had gone with each other to Spain every year since they were 11, and Lily took Tally to Romania to see Lily's uncle Charlie every winter. Charlie was a dragon trainer and Lily loved meeting all the amazing different breeds. "oh, I got you some fruit when I went down for breakfast." She ran back into the bedroom and pulled out an apple and an orange and threw them to Lily, who caught them easily. She took a big bite out of her apple and chucked the orange into her bag, to save it for later. They ran up into the common room arm in arm and hugged their prospective boyfriends. They were sitting down on the sofas doing some revision together, along with Albus and his girlfriend. Lily never could be bothered to learn her name- she was vain and fake, and only wanted Albus for the surname. Albus absolutely doted on her, but the other day Lily heard her telling her friends she only wanted him for the money. So Lily hated her. Fair enough, really. Tally hated her as well, but that was understandable as last year she had done something bad and blamed Tally for it, causing Tally to get 3 weeks of detentions every night. Overall, she was a bitch. Tally sat next to Dylan, but when Lily saw there were no more seats on that sofa, she decided to go all the way and sit on Scorpius' lap. She smiled when she felt the effect she had on him in his trousers. He shuffled around a bit and stretched out his legs.  
"Feeling a bit stiff there Scorpius?" she laughed.  
"Shut your mouth, Potter. Get off." he shoved her extremely gently.  
"You love it really. I have such an amazing effect on you." She replied teasingly, looking down towards his lap and walking her fingers up his chest towards his chin.  
"Well, I don't think I can deny that." He shuffled uncomfortably.  
"Can you stop talking about this please? I don't want to see my sister doing things like that to my best friend." Albus nearly shouted.  
"Sorry big bro! Come on, let's go outside. I'm hot." Lily stood up and pulled up Scorpius.  
"I know you are." Scorpius joked.  
"So are you. Now come on, hurry up!" She whined. When Lily started pouting they did start to walk faster because otherwise she probably would have started pulling them by the hair. They spent a chilled out morning doing very little revision if any at all, staying out of the water until even the shade got too hot, so then they went into the Lake. After a house vs house water fight, Lily and Tally decided to do some real swimming to "get fitter" when in reality they just wanted a gossip.  
"Lily Potter, you are such a slut! The way you were acting with Scorpius in the common room! It was shameful!" Tally exclaimed. Lily laughed.  
"He didn't mind!" she defended. "In fact he seemed to like it! Anyway, I want that 10 galleons. It could buy me that new dress in Gladrags. You know the black tight silk one? With the extra 10 from screwing him, I can get the matching shoes."  
"Lily! You sound like you only want this for the money now!"  
"No, of course not. I love him lots, you know I do, but the money that's now on the line makes it that little bit more exciting." Lily said matter-of-factly.  
"I can't believe you. You truly are an awful human being, do you know that?" Lily nodded. "But I'm not going to lie, that dress is perfect on you. More than perfect. I can see why you want to win the bet, but I'm getting there too. Last night, Dylan said he loved me for the first time. Does that count as making a move?"  
"Aww, that's cute." Lily cooed. "But no, it doesn't. It's a physical move that counts. Anyway, Scorpius tells me he loves me all the time." She said smugly.  
"Yes, but you're best friends and tell each other everything and love each other as friends, and even though me and Dylan are best friends and tell each other everything, we are both too shy to ever express feelings like that." Tally sniffed. Lily quickly checked to see if she was crying. She wasn't, luckily.  
"Well, if he said he loved you then I'm sure he does, and he must love you a lot. I guess Scorpius' and my personalities are a lot more outgoing, but you're not exactly a shy person, are you?" Tally shrugged. "Oh please don't shrug darling, it's such a non-committal gesture." She quoted Tally. Tally shoved her so she fell underwater. She stood back up again, rubbed her eyes then proceeded to do the exact same back to Tally. Was it mature? Not at all. Was it funny? Oh hell yeah.  
"Hey gorgeous. Oh and Lily you turned up too!" Scorpius exclaimed as Lily and Tally swam up to where he was standing and chatting to Albus, the girlfriend and Dylan. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Back off, Malfoy, she's mine." Dylan joked, putting his arm round Tally. Lily silently high-fived Tally under the water.  
"I'm only kidding. We all know your undying love for each other, even though neither of you will accept it." Said Scorpius.  
"Hmm, maybe I should just date Lysander instead..." Lily pretended to think out loud.  
"Oh Merlin no, not that sissy. His brother is okay, but not him. Come here, you know I love you really." Scorpius held out his arms to hug Lily. She held her nose high in the air and crossed her arms in mock anger. He reached forward and pulled her into a hug. She kept her arms by her sides. "Hey, did you know there's a 5th, 6th and 7th year party on Friday? As in, the day after tomorrow?"  
"Is there? Cool! Are we gonna go then?" Lily looked up to Scorpius and to everyone else.  
"Well, I don't see why not!" Dylan exclaimed and the others agreed. "What time?"  
"It starts at 7.30 in the Room of Requirement. I think Louis Weasley's band are playing too." Scorpius hugged Lily and as she was taken by surprise, hugged him back. "You can never stay mad at me!"  
"Oh grow up! But seriously, is Louis playing? That's great news!" Lily's cousin, Louis, had started up a band in his 4th year with some people in other houses. Now he was in his 7th year and he was playing gigs on a growing frequency, and was getting more and more well known. He played the guitar and sang a little bit, but had a girl in Ravenclaw as the lead singer. A female Hufflepuff was the other guitarist and Jake Avery of Slytherin was the drummer. Their main aim was to get well known even in the Muggle world, and they had had some interest from an ex singer, now producer, Justin someone or other.  
"Oh Merlin, what shall we wear?" Tally fretted.  
"Well, you could always pay the 20 galleons to me upfront and see what happens at the party!" Lily said, giggling. Tally tapped her on the arm.  
"You are truly awful!" Tally exclaimed, but laughed with her.  
"What's she getting paid 20 galleons for?" Albus stopped kissing his girlfriend to show them he was listening to the conversation.  
"Oh, well... Nothing." Lily said evasively.  
"You said nothing yesterday! What's going on, Lily?" Scorpius was quick on the ball, as always.  
"There's nothing going on! Jeez, you're making me sound like a prostitute or something!" She cringed. "It's nothing important or scandalous! I promise. It's simply a girly best friend secret that cannot be told to anyone else!"  
"Like I believe that!" Scorpius scoffed. "You've never been a good liar!"  
"Well that's a bit awkward because I'm telling the truth." Lily muttered. "Do you know what, if you don't believe me, there's not much point me being here. I have loads of revision, I'm sunburnt, I'm tired, and on top of that I've got to find something to wear for Friday." She raked a hand through her thick red locks and turned round to leave the Lake.  
"Lily..." Scorpius began.  
"No, I don't care. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She cut him off and waded back to the shore. She found her bag and dried herself off with her towel. She wrapped the towel around her hair and sloped back to the Slytherin Common Room. Once in there, she picked up her wand from beside her bed and performed a quick drying spell on her hair. She had somehow managed to tweak the spell slightly so it made her hair shiny and glossy and curly enough to look nice but not frizzy. She chuckled to herself when she remembered the time she first tried editing the spell and ended up with a glow in the dark pink afro for a week. Then she remembered the next time she tried the spell and her hair went ice blue for a while. Needless to say, the spell took a while to perfect. Now, however, she could do it in her sleep. She pulled her hair round her shoulder and put it in a simple plait to keep it out of her face. She was just about to go back into the common room for revision when Miriam, another girl in their year and house walked in. Lily and Miriam hadn't got along since their second year when Miriam accused Lily of stealing her make up when Lily had always been saying how much she hated it. It was a very petty argument and eventually Miriam had found it but Lily was so angry at her that they hadn't really spoken much since, apart from when forced to.  
"Oh, it's you. What are you in here for?" Miriam sniffed, looking down her nose at Lily.  
"I live here too!" She defended.  
"I thought you would be with all your trashy friends." she sneered. Lily laughed. If there was ever one thing she had learnt from her mother is to ignore your antagoniser, make them feel small, or even better, be nice to them. Lily loved to laugh at Miriam's comments as the more and more she laughed the more flustered Miriam would get, until she would storm off, swearing under her breath.  
"Don't insult my friends. Remember the job my dad does, and remember who your dad is. He never did get charged for his crimes, did he? Well, perhaps we can change that..." Lily said, deep in thought. Miriam gasped.  
"You wouldn't! Not my dad! I'm telling you, he was forced!" she exclaimed, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.  
"Oh wouldn't I? I have Ginevra Weasley's blood in my veins, don't doubt anything I can do." She smirked and swept out of the room, leaving a very red and bothered Miriam standing in the middle of the floor, practicing her goldfish impersonation. Lily chuckled to herself. Miriam fell for that trap every time. She sat on her favourite sofa opposite the fire and propped her legs up against the arm, swinging around until she was lying on the sofa, stretched out with cat-like luxury. At least, until Scorpius ran into the room and vaulted over the sofa, landing where Lily's feet were half a second before. She put them calmly on top of his lap.  
"Hello, Lilian!" He exclaimed, grinning.  
"Shut up, I'm revising." She grumbled. "Don't call me Lilian either, you know that's not my real name." She picked up all her notes and pretended to read them. She could feel the warmth of someone's body coming closer and closer, and when she finally looked up over her pieces of parchment, Scorpius was a few inches away from her, pulling a stupid face. "Just grow up, will you?" She nearly shouted, shoving him away. She put her legs on the floor and rested her notes on the table, leaning over them, trying to concentrate.  
"Lily, calm down, I'm just trying to make you laugh, you seem really stressed lately. Do you need some help with your revision? What subject is it?" He peered over her shoulder. "Oh, Charms! I'm good at Charms! What do you need help with?"  
"I'm fine." She lied, biting her lip. In reality, Charms was her worst subject.  
"See, I actually know you are lying here. You did the lip bite then the nose rub. Tou always do one or both of those when you lie. What do you need help with?"  
"You know me too well. You're really annoying, did you know that?"  
"You may have mentioned it once or twice." He grinned such a beautiful smile that Lily couldn't help but smile back. "So what are you stuck on?"  
"It's just this spell. No matter how hard I try, I can't do it." She showed him the notes on a particular spell. He nodded.  
"Okay, so it's quite easy once you get the concept. Have you got your wand with you?"  
"Yeah, it's here." She slid it out of the waistband of her underwear, which is where she liked to keep it. It was easy to pull out, she just had to be careful when she sat down. Because she kept it on her hip, it never hindered her walking or any physical exercise.

"Okay, so what you need to do is move the wand like this." He picked up a quill and pretended it was a wand. She copied the motion. "You need to imagine what the spell is going to do. Keep your eyes open, you silly sausage, you need to be able to see the object!" She opened her eyes and smiled guiltily. "Now, say the spell for me." She said it, but he shook his head. "You're not pronouncing it quite right. You're putting a stress on the word where a stress isn't meant to be. That's probably why it won't work. Stress it on the 2nd syllable instead of the 3rd." She nodded and tried again. "Perfect! Now try all these things together. Here, use this bottle of ink." He placed it carefully into the middle of the table. She said the spell and did the action, and to her surprise, it worked perfectly.  
"I did it?" She said in disbelief. He laughed.  
"Really well! The only person that does it better is me, of course." He put a hand to his chest in a dramatic sweep.  
"Thank you so much for helping me!" She gushed, hugging him quickly. He laughed his deep, amazing laugh and she smiled. Right here, in his arms, was where she felt she belonged. She looked up to his handsome face and was quite shocked to see his face centimetres from hers. Their lips were mere millimetres away when Tally stormed in and pushed them apart.  
"Lily, I need to talk to you." She growled, her eyes murderous.  
"I'm doing revision though!" She excused herself.  
"Now, Lily!" She shouted. Seeing her anger, she jumped up quickly. Tally ran down to their dorm and collapsed on to her bed and swiftly burst into tears. Lily gasped and ran over to her, sitting next to her on the bed.  
"Why didn't you tell me about that thing in first year?" Tally screeched, turning up to look at Lily. She raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean, Tal?" She enquired innocently.  
"That time at Christmas!" Still a blank look from Lily. "Oh my GOD, you don't remember? How could you?"  
"Tally, tell me!"  
"You should know!"  
"Natalya Gorroba, you tell me right now because I honestly don't have a clue what you mean."  
"You kissed my brother! At that party! Lily, he's 2 years older than you!" Realisation suddenly dawned.  
"Oh yeah, that! I forgot about that! Talls, that meant nothing! It was under mistletoe for Merlin's sake!"  
"He never mentioned that. We were talking about you and he just mentioned kissing you in his 3rd year during Christmas holidays."  
"Well he was being evasive then. Merlin, Tal, he's your brother! Isn't there a rule against that kind of thing? Thou shalt not date thou best friend's sibling? Now stop crying like a silly billy, and come do revision with me. Scorpius is helping." Lily gave Tally a hug and pulled her up onto her feet.  
"It didn't look like revision that you guys were doing!" Tally teased.  
"That sounds more like you! Why were you crying anyway?" Lily asked.  
"Mainly from shock. A little bit of anger, and a lot of hurt because you didn't tell me." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes.  
"Come here, you've smudged your mascara. I didn't tell you because I didn't think I needed to. It was a pointless kiss under mistletoe. It didn't mean anything. I mean, I like Aidan, I do, but no way could I like him in that sense." Lily rambled, wiping Tally's smudged make up. They were just leaving the dorm when Lily remembered something. "Hey, aren't you gonna pick up your bag? That's always useful in revision." She teased. Tally picked the bag up and ran out the door, being chased by Lily. Tally was just about to win the 'race' when she tripped on the stairs, 2 from the top. Lily rushed past her and performed a little victory dance. "Haha I win!"  
"Shut up and do revision. You know I'm a sore loser!" Tally said, laughing. They both ran to the sofa by the fire, where Scorpius was sitting, stretched out along the whole seat. Lily quickly moved to the top end and lifted up his head, then placing it back in her lap, where she started to play with his hair. Tally hovered at the end of the sofa. "I don't want his stinky feet near my face!" She exclaimed immaturely.  
"Tough luck. Should have won the race, shouldn't you?" Scorpius grinned widely at Tally. "My feet aren't that bad, anyway." Lily smiled and leant forward to kiss Scorpius' cheek. He accepted it happily.  
"That was because Tally interrupted us before. Before you ask, it's all been sorted out."  
"I will never understand you girls." Scorpius sighed, shaking his head. "So, what do you need help with? I'm best at Charming things." He said, sitting up and running a hand through the hair Lily had already messed up. Just that simple movement had Lily's heart pounding.  
'You really are best at charming, Scorpius.' Lily thought to herself.

**A/N: So, this chapter is mainly filler-y foreshadow stuff. There are some clues as to what will happen in the party if you look closely, however it's also unexpected. I was going to have the party about a week after, but I got writer's block and kind of wanted to rush it slightly. However, I've written out Day 3 and I'm starting Day 4 now, and the writer's block has, gladly, disappeared. Yay! Remember to review, have a glass of something lovely (on me, of course... Wait that sounded kinky... You know what I meant, you internet-minded people!) ANYWAY, if you enjoyed it and you reviewed enjoy your glass of something! (but you have to review)**


	3. Day 3

**Love my reviewers/followers/favouriters lots, thanks guys xoxox**

Day 3

"Why can't you wake up early? I need some help with what to wear tomorrow!" Tally shouted, shaking Lily violently. Lily grumbled and rolled over. "Wake up Lily! Wake up!" She kept shaking Lily until Lily was sure her eyeballs would fall out of her mouth.  
"Go away you awful woman. I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled, her voice hoarse.  
"No, you have to get up right this instance!" Tally moaned. "Today is full on beauty day, we want ourselves to look perfect for tomorrow evening!"  
"Isn't my natural beauty enough?" Lily grumbled. "What even is the time?" There was a pause as Tally checked the time.  
"7:48 Am. Too late! Hurry up and get out of bed! We are gonna be late for lessons!" She started pulling Lily's duvet away from her. Lily's only response was to bury herself even deeper underneath the covers apart from one arm, which she used to make a rude hand gesture at Tally. "Charming. Now get the hell out of bed before I hex you."  
"This isn't helping my beauty sleep!" Lily whined, slowly sitting up.

* * *

"Good morning, boys!" Tally and Lily said at the exact same time. "Oh my God." They said again. "That is so cool!" Still completely in tune. "Stop now!" They both exclaimed, laughing.  
"You two spend too much time together." Albus and Scorpius both mumbled through mouthfuls of breakfast. They both looked at each other in surprise and started laughing with Tally and Lily.  
"You four are so weird." Dylan muttered, patting a space on the bench for Tally. She hopped over the bench and sat down, giving him a small hug. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and giggled.  
"Lily, come sit here!" Scorpius shoved Albus along to create a space in between them. She nodded and slid onto the seat.  
"Ooh, pre-heated, thanks Al!" She said, piling large quantities of food onto her plate. "I'm so bored of this diet."  
"Why are you on a diet! You're basically anorexic!" Scorpius put his hands round her waist to prove it as his hands nearly touched.  
"You have big hands." Lily stated. "It wasn't exactly a diet, so much as eating fruit for breakfast and fruit for snacks. But I missed bacon." She said, picking up 5 rashers of bacon and stuffing them all in her mouth at once.  
"You're skinnier than this fork, yet you're such a pig!" Tally prodded her with a fork.  
"Holy fork! That hurt!" Lily moaned, rubbing her arm.  
"Oh I see what you did there. You're a funny kid." He tickled her side and she shoved him so hard that he fell backwards off his bench into a poor Hufflepuff first year. The whole of the Slytherin table and most of the other houses burst out laughing at the supposedly 'cool' kid humiliate himself.  
"Don't tickle me! I've warned you before!" She laughed, helping him up. "Come on, lessons start soon."

* * *

"Lily!" Dylan hissed, throwing a scrunched up ball of parchment at her. She jumped and stopped staring into space.  
"Miss Potter, if you please, stop daydreaming when I ask you questions." Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
"Oh, sorry Professor." She mumbled.  
"What I was asking you to do is perform the spell we have been practising over the past few weeks." Damn it. Professor Flitwick knew she had trouble in Charms, and he often picked on her.  
"Erm, okay then Professor." She cleared her throat and held out her wand. She carefully remembered the tips Scorpius had taught her and performed the spell. Flitwick fell off his chair.  
"My my! Miss Potter has done it! She's the best in the class!" He said in surprise. "How are you cheating?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Lily's mouth opened in a perfect O.  
"Professor! That's not fair! Lily has been working on this for a while! She's put all her hard work into perfecting it and you've picked apart her work and accused her of things she didn't do!" Tally stood up, defending Lily.  
"Tally, it's fine, just leave it." Lily hissed under her breath.  
"No it's not fine Lily! It's out of order! You've been practising this spell for ages and he just accuses you!" Tally shouted.  
"Tally, just drop it. It's fine, I can see why he's accused me, but honestly Professor, I've just been practising lots." Lily blushed profusely and hid behind her hair. The whole class was staring at her, which is the one thing she hated.  
"Miss Gorroba, for this outburst I am taking away 5 points from Slytherin and you will be seeing me after class to arrange a detention." Flitwick said carelessly.  
"Now I have to protest Professor! She was just defending Lily, and she had a right to!" A Gryffindor exclaimed, and to Lily's surprise, the rest of the class agreed. Lily blushed even more, turning positively scarlet.  
"I hate this." Lily muttered to Dylan, who was stretching out in the desk next to her. He laughed and agreed.  
"It's the perks of being famous, love." He joked. Lily rolled her eyes and poked him.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at my tanlines!" Lily exclaimed, pulling the straps of her bikini off her shoulder.  
"Look at mine!" Tally exclaimed, pulling the side of her bikini bottoms down slightly. She was nearly as white as Lily underneath her bikini, but on top she was almost toffee coloured. They had decided to catch a little bit of sun after school before it started raining again.  
"That's not fair. You have Spanish blood in your veins, it's only understandable." Lily defended, poking Tally. "So, what shall we wear tomorrow?"  
"Well, I was thinking, not too dressy. Maybe shorts and a nice top?" Tally pondered. "Here are my options." She rifled through her suitcase, throwing all shorts and tops she had with her onto the bed. Lily flopped down onto the bed and started going through the choices. When Tally had found all of them, she spread them out along the bed to help Lily pick. "What about..." Tally gathered a pair of red shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. "These?" She asked.  
"Oh good Lord no. How about this, with, erm, this?" Lily held them up. Pastel pink shorts with a white vest.  
"Too pale. This and this, maybe?" Black shorts and a green lacy top. "No. That colour would suit you, but not me. If the top was a dress." Lily agreed.  
"Oh! I just remembered! I have the perfect dress for you! I bought it for your birthday this year but forgot to pack it in the Autumn term!" Lily jumped up and ran to her case, pulling out a dress with lots of different blue and purple and white colours. It was one shouldered with a three-quarter length sleeve and in a bodycon style, ending around the mid-thigh. It was mainly a turquoise colour but it had purple and white hues. The print looked like lots of brush strokes with the occasional snake print. It was a soft, swimming costume fabric.  
"Oh Merlin, it's beautiful! I'm trying it on right this very second." Tally exclaimed, snatching the dress from Lily and pulling it over her head. She tugged the hem straight and looked in the mirror. "Oh my gosh. It's the most beautiful thing ever. Thank you so much. Best birthday present ever."  
"Yeah, one dress is so much better than a whole villa in the south of Spain." Lily teased. For her 16th birthday, Tally's dad had bought her a villa in Spain, to mark her growing responsibility. Tally's family was rich. Tally's family was as rich as the Potter family was, without a doubt.  
"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. But it's stunning."  
"You look gorgeous in it." Lily agreed.  
"Maybe I've got a chance with Dylan if I look like that." Tally said wistfully. "Anyway, enough about me, what are you going to wear?"  
"Well, unless we find something better, this." Lily pulled out a dusky rose coloured dress and slipped it on. It had a sweetheart neckline but had a mesh extension for the thick straps (tank top style) and also to make the neckline end higher. It had a big black strip of fabric round the waist that looked like a belt but didn't actually suck anything in, only make Lily look like she had an hourglass figure instead of being a ruler. The skirt was very short and started at her waist, ruffling out to her upper thigh.  
"Babe, you look amazing! It gives you a figure! My baby girl has grown up!" Tally exclaimed dramatically, pretending to wipe away tears of joy. Lily shoved her playfully.  
"Don't you start, you're as bad as my actual mother!" Lily giggled. "Right, now that's decided, we need to start doing our faces. Shall we use the new face masks Weasley's Wizard Wheezes started selling? Uncle George gave me a few." Lily rummaged through her toiletries bag until she found them. "Don't worry, it's Wonderwitch products, not the pranks. Do you want strawberries or pineapple?" Lily waved the two packets in front of Tally's face.  
"Pineapple, definitely!" Tally grabbed the packet and started applying, as did Lily with the strawberry.  
The rest of the evening passed smoothly with the girls using various beauty objects to ensure they looked their best at the party to come. They made sure they didn't leave the room, and had a complete boy-free evening, and they enjoyed that a lot. They talked about everything under the sun, until they were even closer than before, which they honestly thought was not possible.

**A/N Sorry if there are any mistakes in this but my phone is having serious troubles right now! I'm getting a new one really soon though, and it should be here by the end of the week so join in with my happy dance! So, I don't think I will update till my new phone arrives because this one keeps freezing. Sorry guys! Big hugs and kisses to my amazing reviewers and followers and favouriters, I love you beautiful people so much! The next chapter is where it gets interesting hehe what have I got planned...? Mwahahaha! Read and review please because then you're a good person and I will love you forever! What do you think will happen at the party? Suggestions?**

**PS: The reason they weren't at school the last two days was because there was an incident that got most teachers called to the Ministry so there were no lessons for 2 days :) and because it was sunny the teachers that were there let the students spend all of the time outside :D**


	4. Day 4

**Love my reviewers and favouriters and followers so much, thank you and happy Easter! xoxox**

**WARNING: Mature scenes!**

**Day 4**

"I honestly cannot be bothered to trudge through all these lessons." Scorpius groaned as he sat down next to Lily.

"Don't even get me started on the problems of this day!" Albus agreed, nibbling on some toast.

"What lessons have you got?" Lily asked, giving Scorpius a hug.

"The worst ones!" He complained.

"Oh, babe! At least we've got the party tonight. I'm looking forward to it. So, watcha think? Does my hair look more glossy and volumised?" Lily flicked her hair like the TV ads she saw. Tally laughed.

"Oh totally darling. You look fabulous!" Scorpius said, acting camp.

"I reckon you would be a good gay best friend. Helping me choose outfits for parties. Giving me guy advice." Lily thought aloud.

"As long as you have to strip naked to pick your outfits, I can pretend to be gay." Scorpius teased. Lily's mouth gaped open and she shoved him.

"Scorpius, that's disgusting. Please don't talk about my sister like that." Albus grumbled, shifting around on his chair uneasily.

"He's just teasing." Lily defended.

"It's still disgusting. I would like to keep my breakfast in my stomach."

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, sitting in between Tally and Lily. He gave Lily a quick hug, as usual, and awkwardly nodded to Tally.

"Oh dear Lord just hug her." Lily groaned.

"It's really annoying." Scorpius agreed with Lily.

"We all know you like each other, just stop being so annoying." Albus also agreed. Lily grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Another argument won. She loved some competition. Dylan shrugged and held his arms out to Tally, who accepted it happily.

"Thank Merlin." Lily joked, pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead. Dylan poked her, causing a poke war between all of them. Lily was just about to flick some cereal at Albus' girlfriend (who refused to take part) when a teacher stopped next to them.

"Mr and Ms Potter, you are needed in the headmistress' office." He informed. Lily and Albus exchanged nervous glances. The only time they ever got called into the head's office was if they had done something or someone in the family was injured. "The password is Cheeri-owl. You are needed immediately." He told them this then walked off quickly. Lily and Albus jumped up swiftly and ran to the door, shoving anyone who got in the way to the side, causing several people to shout at them. Their complaint fell on deaf ears. Albus and Lily were far too worried to care.

"Al?" Lily puffed, running up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What if Dad has been injured? Or Mum? Or Grandma or Grandpa?" Lily slowed down to a walk, placing her hands upon her head to get rid of a stitch. Albus stopped running too, bending over to catch his breath back.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Come here." He opened his arms and pulled Lily into a bone crushing hug. Only when he finally let go did Lily see his eyes glisten with tears. "Grandpa hasn't been very well recently, has he?"

"Don't. I'm sure it will be fine. Come on, the quicker we get here the quicker we find out." She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He rolled his eyes but continued to jog up the stairs until they reached the great statue that marked the entrance to the office.

"Cheer..." Albus panted. "I... Owls..." The statue seemed to think for a second before finally letting them through to the stairs. They knocked on the door and collapsed against the wall on either side of the frame, catching their breath. Some 20 seconds later, Rose and Hugo Weasley, their cousins, appeared at the top of the stairs in the same state, along with Louis and Lucy, more of their cousins.

"You're all here too? It must be important then." Lucy huffed.

"It's obviously family things. Oh, I hope it's not Grandpa or Grandma!" Rose whined. They all started talking at once, worrying about what was wrong.

"Have either of you heard from your dad about any missions recently?" Albus addressed Rose and Hugo. They shook their heads.

"Well, that hopefully narrows it down." Lily tried to be positive. "But then again, maybe they couldn't tell us." A worried silence then fell upon the group. Lily knocked on the door again, just to make sure McGonagall had heard them. They heard footsteps come to the door and suddenly it was wrenched open, the hinges creaking loudly.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" The group of cousins all asked together. At any other time, they would have laughed, but not today.

"Come in." The headmistress spoke in her thick Scottish accent. They all ran in, shoving past one another to sit in the chairs provided. McGonagall went to her side of the desk and sat down. The cousins all subconsciously linked hands and squeezed them tight. "Now, you have been gathered here today for a family matter." The cousins gasped.

"Who's injured?" Louis spoke up.

"If you would all be quiet, I could tell you." McGonagall warned. "No one in the family is injured."

"So why are we here?" Hugo asked.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP INTERRUPTING, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE?" McGonagall shouted. They all nodded slowly, terrified of the strict old woman. "Thank you. I have called you in today because a family member had to go to hospital last night." The cousins gasped. "Do NOT interrupt. Louis, your sister Victoire was taken into hospital last night."

"Is she okay?" Louis fretted. McGonagall's nostrils flared, but she did not shout at him.

"She is fine. She went into hospital because she had gone into labour." Lily gasped and smiled happily. "All is fine now, and she has given birth to a healthy baby girl, with a good weight of 6 pounds and 8 ounces."

"Do you... Has she been named yet?" Rose nibbled her lip anxiously.

"No, Victoire and Theodore-"

"Teddy." The cousins all interrupted her at once.

"Will you please stop saying things at the same time? As I was saying, Victoire and 'Teddy' wanted the six of you to name her, as you are closest to them, along with suggestions from James and Dominique." The six cousins nodded eagerly. "They have given you until Monday to think up a name." A hushed chatter came between the cousins as they started discussing. "Don't you have lessons to go to?"

"Oh, sorry Professor. Shall we owl her the suggestions or tell you?"

"Owl them of course. I have nothing else to do with the matter." McGonagall replied curtly then ushered them out of the door. They walked down the long corridor that was the go-between the great staircase and the head's office. When they finally reached the staircase, they all turned to face one another.

"Shall we come up with a joint suggestion or separate?" Louis started the conversation.

"I think a joint one. It would be easier." Rose replied.

"But how will we decide?" Lily interrupted.

"Well, is everyone free on Sunday? We could meet up somewhere then." Hugo suggested.

"The Slytherin's can't, we have Quidditch. We can't miss that either, we need to train for the match next week. With Alex Pucey out for a cracked skull last match, we have a replacement Beater who needs to learn how the team works." Albus obviously had his Quidditch mind on.

"There's more to life than Quidditch, Albus." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh gee, tell our opponents that we have a Beater who is rubbish. Good one Al." Lily replied sarcastically. "Huey, tell no one." Hugo nodded and pretended to zip up his lips.

"I think we should group together in small groups, maybe one from each family, and Louis and I can go together." Lucy spoke up.

"That's actually a good idea. Well done Luce, you DO have a brain!" Albus teased. They had had this running joke since First Year because in their first lesson together the teacher had made a remark about her missing a brain after she did a spell wrong and burned off her eyebrows.

"Sugar, is that the time?" Lily gasped after she saw a clock on the next floor down. "We've missed half of our first lesson already! Come on Huey, it's Potions first!" Lily grabbed onto Hugo and yanked him down the stairs. He stumbled on an invisible step and had to have the family all pull him out.

"Thanks for that, Lily!" He said sarcastically. Lily ignored him and carried on pulling him down the stairs. Luckily he was more prepared this time and didn't fall over. When they finally reached the dungeons they burst in and stopped to catch their breath.

"Sorry Professor. We had to go to the head's office." Lily panted, quickly sitting down next to Tally. Hugo sat down next to her and slumped his head onto the table. The teacher glared at them but continued lecturing the class on the differences of Horned Slugs and Flobberworms. Lily sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Just before you leave, class, I do believe it's homework night!" Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, called out to the students running up the grass.

"Oh but Professor, it's nearly the weekend, and it's nearly the holidays, and it's nearly OWLs! Please let us off, just today." Lily pleaded.

"Erm... Well, if you insist. Homework is revision! Have a good weekend!" He shouted, but the class had already rushed to the Great Hall and to their respective common rooms to get ready for the party tonight. Lily and Tally shoved past everyone else, eager to go to the kitchens first for some food. They reached the painting of the fruit bowl, tickled the pear, and swung open the door. They were quickly greeted by around 20 elves, all asking the same question.

"What would you be wanting to eat?" A tiny elf at the front whispered.

"Hello, Bibby! Could we have some sandwiches and some tea and cake please?" Lily answered, walking over to the two armchairs by the fire. The elves nodded and ran off to prepare the food. Within a minute they were running back with far more sandwiches than needed and 2 whole cakes. The girls thanked them and started stuffing their faces. "Luckily these dresses are stretchy!" Tally laughed and agreed. They relaxed on the chairs for over an hour until Albus, Scorpius and Dylan rushed in.

"There you are! We couldn't find you!" Scorpius rushed forward and gave Lily a hug. "I was worried." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"We wanted to grab a bite to eat now so we could have more time to get ready." She whispered back, leaning forward so their foreheads and noses touched. Grey eyes looked into green in a very special moment. The others were completely silent in expectation, although Albus was avoiding looking towards them. Tally breathed in hopefully, causing Lily and Scorpius to turn to face her. She sighed loudly.

"Honestly, will you guys ever get together? You're almost as bad as Dylan and me!" Tally exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You won't win this. Come on, let's go. We need to make ourselves look beautiful." Lily wrapped an arm around Scorpius and another around Tally.

"You always look beautiful." Dylan said to Tally. Tally laughed and gave him a hug, letting go of Lily. She shrugged and grabbed Albus instead.

"So Al, have you got any ideas for the baby's name?" Lily enquired.

"Well, I've been thinking about it. Do you like Carmen?" He asked. Lily pulled a face.

"That's too... Every day prostitute." Lily picked her words carefully.

"How about Sarah?" Albus suggested.

"Too plain." Lily reasoned.

"Fair enough. Josie?"

"That's quite nice actually. Remember that one. What about Joanna?" Lily asked.

"That's okay." Albus said after some thought.

"Didn't Teddy date a Joanna in his 4th year?" Scorpius interrupted.

"Oh damn, yeah. Not Joanna then. What about Scarlet?" Albus wondered.

"Same as Carmen. Boring and whore-y. I quite like Emma. Remember, she's part Veela, she needs a beautiful rare name." Lily pulled a face at the name Scarlet too. Albus had bad taste in names. She would have to make sure he didn't name his children.

"I love Emma too, but it's not very rare or Veela. Why not Charlotte? Charlie for short. It's French, like Victoire's family, and pretty."

"Charlie is a boy's name!" Lily exclaimed. They walked in silence for a little while, pondering different names. Then Lily had such a great idea she stopped in her tracks. "I've got it! We have two flower names already, in the family. So we need another flower name. We need something French, and we need something beautiful and rare. There's a flower called a Violet, right?"

"It's not French." Tally broke into Lily's deep thought.

"Hang on, I wasn't finished! What do you think of Violette? It's beautiful, rare if you're in England, French, and overall quite Veela, don't you think?"

"Violette... Violette Lupin... I think that's quite nice actually. How about we give them the names Violette and Josie, and let them pick? They will have the other names too." Albus thought aloud.

"Good idea. Remind me to go to the Owlery tomorrow." By this time, they had reached the dungeons and had entered the common room. They reached the top of their respective stairs leading to their dormitories. "What time does the party start, and where is it?" Lily asked.

"Meet us up here at 7. I'm guessing you aren't going to have dinner?" Albus asked. The girls shook their heads. "Okay. See you soon then. It's ten past five already." The girls looked at each other in shock and rushed downstairs. They had less than two hours to get ready? They threw open the door to their dorm, the handle crashing into the wall at the side. They hurriedly grabbed their makeup bags and rushed into the bathroom. They discussed the makeup plans and began to do their makeup on each other. Half an hour later, they were both done, and they both looked beautiful. Tally had pale gold eyes and pearly pink lips, whilst Lily had soft grey eyeshadow and a dusky pink lipstick to match her dress. Lily covered the lipstick in a clear gloss and blew a kiss at herself in the mirror. Tally laughed.

"Next stop, hair. What are you doing with yours?" Lily asked.

"I was just going to straighten it. Maybe French plait my fringe sideways." Tally walked to the mirror and started playing with her hair. "What about you?"

"That sounds nice. I think I will do an updo thing, but leave my fringe out?" Lily made a rough version of the style. Tally nodded.

"That would look nice. Do you want me to help you?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for one night, and one night only, may I present Miss Natalya Gorroba and Miss Lily Potter!" Lily joked, pretending to be a TV presenter. Tally ran up the stairs, doing jazz hands. Lily quickly followed, doing a fake Charleston dance. "Whatcha think? Do we look okay?" Lily smoothed down the skirt and ran her fingers through her fringe.

"You both look gorgeous." Scorpius said, kissing Lily on the cheek.

"You look nice." Albus said. Lily nodded and smiled. He opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by his girlfriend running up the stairs, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. She was wearing black 6 inch wedges, black (extremely short) hot pants, and a T-shirt that used to be quite popular when they were very young. It was a burgundy colour and had in white capitals the word 'geek' across the chest. Lily and Tally exchanged looks.

"Ally! Do you like my top? It's vintage! Don't you think I look hot? I thought it would be perfect for me because I'm such a geek!" She squealed. The girls exchanged looks again.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Albus avoided the questions and grabbed onto her hand. "It's the 7th floor, right, Scor?"

* * *

When Scorpius and Albus had said the party was good, they weren't lying. The music was good, and it seemed like everyone in the 3 years had turned up. Even Rose Weasley! Someone had managed to get alcohol, so everyone was even happier than before. Everyone was speaking to each other, no matter what year or house. It was a change, a good change, but a change all the same. By tomorrow, it would probably be back to normal. Lily had long since lost Scorpius and Tally and Dylan and Albus in the group of dancing bodies. She poured another cup of some blue alcoholic stuff. She didn't know the name of it, but it tasted good and made a warm, fuzzy feeling course through her veins. She walked over to a nearby sofa and collapsed into the buttery soft leather. Her heels, which she had used a comforting charm on, still hurt like hell. She wouldn't take them off for fear of losing them, but she would relish the small time she sat down for. She took a large gulp of the drink and sighed deeply. She sat in silence for a minute or so until she felt the sofa dent again with someone's weight. She took a deep breath then put on a fake smile and turned to face them.

"Oh, it's you! Hi!" She grinned a real smile and hugged the boy sitting next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. Are you okay? You looked a little upset." He stole her drink and took a sip. "Ooh, this is good. What is it?"

"I don't know what it's called. It's blue and it tastes good. Go get yourself a cup if you want. Top me up too!" She exclaimed, handing him the empty cup. He nodded and pushed through a group of 6th years to the drinks table. Lily smiled again and leant back into her seat. She loved making other people do things for her. He quickly returned, carrying several cups filled with the blue drink.

"I thought I might as well get loads rather than having to keep going back to the table." He explained to Lily's inquisitive look.

"Fair enough." She said, taking a cup and having a long swig. "These heels are killing." She moaned, pulling them off her feet and massaging her swollen toes. They soon finished the cups and this time Lily went to get a drink. The blue stuff had run out so Lily picked up a bottle of some plain vodka. She was going to leave it at that but her drunken mind made her grin evilly and bite her lip in scheming happiness. She found several slices of lemon that were being placed in drinks and a salt shaker. She hurried back to the sofa and flopped down next to him. She placed the 3 objects on the table and poured them both some cups of vodka. They carried on in this fashion until there was only enough for two cups. This was when Lily's plan came into action.

"Let's play a game. I present salt, lemon and vodka. Drink the shot, lick the salt, eat the lemon. Sound good?"

"Only if you play too." He whispered in her ear seductively. "Where does the salt go?" He asked. Lily poured out two equal amounts of vodka into two cups. She dipped her finger into the vodka bottle and wiped it onto her neck. She picked up the shaker and poured a small amount onto the damp patch.

"Vodka." She ordered. He drank it quickly. "Salt." He licked it off her neck, making the hairs on her arms and neck stand on end and causing a fine line of goosebumps to travel down her back. "And the lemon." She whispered, putting the rind in between her lips.

"Fuck that." He groaned, pulling it out of her mouth and replacing it with his lips. She was slightly shocked, but the drunken haze had settled deep into her brain. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him backwards so they were lying on the sofa, her on top. They made out for some time before they broke apart for breath.

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" He asked, sitting up. She nodded eagerly and jumped up, picking up her shoes and pushing open a door that appeared right next to the sofa. She blew a low whistle when she saw the room that was behind the door. It had a large 4 poster bed with a deep carpet that Lily happily curled her toes into. "Wow. So, this is nice." He smiled lightly. She turned to lock the door and pulled him to the bed, where she swiftly began removing his clothes. He was in his underwear in seconds. She grinned and started kissing him again. He pulled off her dress quickly and made a trail of kisses down from her lips to her shoulder. "This bra is definitely in the way." He said huskily, snapping her bra strap. She gasped and giggled.

"Take it off me then." She whispered, leaning forward. He deftly unhooked it and threw it over his shoulder.

"That's much better." He grinned. "What about these knickers? They're in the way too." She slid them off. He smiled and restarted the trail of kisses down past her navel and stopped at her hips. She pulled off his boxers and he kicked them off his feet. He joined his lips back to hers and she shivered with anticipation on what was going to happen.

"This... It's..." She started, unsure of how to phrase her next sentence. "I've never done this before." She rushed.

"It's okay, neither have I. Why don't we just let our instincts take over?" He soothed. She nodded, pleased with his answer and did exactly that. The reasonable part of her brain was telling her to stop, but her body wanted him and the alcohol was confusing her thoughts. She told the reasonable side to shut up and she leant forward to kiss him.

"Just, go slow." She whispered anxiously. He nodded and trailed his fingers down her stomach to between her thighs. He stroked her clit and she moaned. "I'm scared."

"It's okay. Just relax." He positioned himself above her and slowly pushed in. She gasped. Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving small crescents over his shoulder blades. He eased out of her then pushed back in. Lily's breath caught in her throat. They carried on in this fashion until Lily commanded him to get a move on. Limbs tangled together, the heavy breathing growing increasingly louder, messy kisses were exchanged, completely wrapped up in the moment. He managed to hold his orgasm in until she came, moaning loudly in pure bliss. They lay next to each other in silence for some while, content to just breathe in each other's air.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Lily panted. He nodded and pulled her forward for a hug. They stayed in this hug until they both fell into a deep, happy sleep. Little did they realise that tomorrow, when the alcohol cleared, they would have the greatest shock of their lives.

**A/N I know I said I wouldn't update for a week until my new phone arrived but it was locked to T-Mobile so I have to wait for ages for it to unlock and I'm bored so I hope you guys liked it! Took me just over a day to write, I think, so I hope you enjoy it! I was too wrapped up and smothered with ideas not to write immediately! Plus I finished day 3 ages ago but didn't go near a computer for a week. WHO DO YOU THINK SHE SLEPT WITH?! :O review saying who you think :D Hope you are all having a lovely Easter, remember to brush your teeth after all that chocolate!**

**PS anyone who has any of the names suggested and the answer was rude, I didn't mean to offend! I like all these names that's why I picked them! Sadly, I cannot say the same thing for the 'geek' tops.**

**Question of the day: Who did she sleep with? My only clue is they've been mentioned already!**


	5. Day 5

**I've been dreading writing this chapter, but I hope it's okay. I wrote two versions, and decided on this one. Thanks to everyone reading this :) r&r with your feedback because I'm not sure if I wrote it very well... I love all of you even if you leave after this... And please read all of it including the a/n at the bottom for my reasoning before you stop reading for good... It would mean a lot to me if you just gave it a chance.**

**Day 5**

Lily woke up with a banging headache and throbbing muscles, but happy all the same. Keeping her eyes firmly squeezed shut, she rolled over. Except, there was someone there. In her bed. She gasped and rolled backwards and fell off the bed. She then realised that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Shit!" She shouted and started searching around for some of her clothes. Maybe she could get out before the boy, whoever it was, woke up.

"Lily?" The boy said.

"Bugger." She groaned. "Look, I'm sure that whatever happened last night was really fun but I have a huge hangover and would like to leave. So can you please avert your eyes as I'm not wearing anything."

"Lily, it's okay. I've got my boxers here, look, have the sheets." The boy said and she was promptly covered in the white sheets. She wrapped them around her body and tucked them in tightly. She sat up and started looking for her actual clothes. "Lily, look at me."

"No, I have to find my clothes and go. I don't want to look, because then I can't pretend that the voice I'm hearing is you." She said defiantly, still scrabbling around the floor for her clothes. "Where are we? Are we in your dorm?"

"Lily-

"Do you have a room all to yourself in your common room?"

"Lily-

"How do I get back to the Slytherin common room from here?"

"Lily! Stop babbling!"

"But where am I?" She whined.

"The Room of Requirement." Realisation spread across her face.

"Oh, the party! How drunk were we last night? Well, here are my clothes, so bye." She hurriedly pulled on her underwear, hiding under the sheets.

"Lily, listen to me. I think we need to talk."

"About what, sweetie?" She finally turned to face him and batted her eyelashes.

"Lily, don't play dumb. We both know how clever you are. We need to talk about what happened last night. Lily, look at me. Come sit next to me." Lily pulled a face but obliged. "We obviously drank a lot last night, and I'm not sure where this puts us."

"We need to stay friends. Friends and only friends, because that's what we were before. It can't change anything between us. It was a drunk thing. We shouldn't necessarily regret what happened, I mean, I'm glad that I did this with you instead of a random Hufflepuff or something, after all, I've known you for my whole life." Lily replied truthfully.

"I understand what you mean. I think that's the best way to go too. After all, everyone knows you like Scorpius, and I like this girl in my house." He paused. "Should we tell anyone?" Lily contemplated that for a while.

"Knowing Tally, she will guess something happened and torture me until I say it, but I don't think I will tell anyone else. They will assume the wrong thing." He nodded. "Lorcan, are you okay with this? All of this?"

"Do you know what, yes, I am. I'm fine." Lily smiled and hugged him.

"One thing. You can't tell Lysander. I don't think he will react very well to the fact that his twin brother just slept with his ex girlfriend who he still likes. I have a feeling he might try killing you." They laughed for a while until Lily's stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm hungry. Do you want to get some breakfast with me?" He shook his head.

"People will suspect something if we turn up to the Great Hall together in last night's clothes. See you later, Lils." He kissed her cheek. She was just about to leave when his anxious shout made her turn back. "Lily! Did we... Use... You know... Protection? I don't think we used a..." He coughed nervously. "A condom." He whispered.

"Oh, sweetie, you're so cute. Don't worry, I've been on the contraceptive potion for ages. No worries, you won't become a dad any time soon." She chuckled. "Bye, Lorcan. See ya!" She straightened the hem of her dress and walked out of the room. She didn't bother to put on her shoes, but carried them instead. She sauntered up to a secret passageway down the corridor. Tapping her finger on the same stone four times, a small portion of the wall turned into a door. She pushed it open and descended the stairs that would take her to just outside the Slytherin common room. She needed to change before anything else. She muttered the password and stepped into the cold, dark room. She found the clock and was shocked to find it was only 6:30 in the morning. I guess that explained her racking headache, as well as the hangover, she never was a morning person. She walked into her dorm, grateful to see that everyone was asleep. Or so she thought.

"Well someone had sex last night." A voice broke into Lily's thoughts.

"How can you tell this?" Lily exclaimed in exasperation.

"You have sex hair. Walk up to me." Lily gave her a quizzical look. "Just do it!" She obliged. "You so got laid last night. Who was the boy? Tell me!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"How can you tell that I got laid? Apart from the hair?"

"Your walk. It's changed. You're walking the walk of a girl who's lost her v-card!" Tally used the phrase that the girls had always cringed over. They had heard the phrase in a Muggle film when they were a lot longer. "You look great. You're glowing. The messed up hair makes you look more alive and the colour seems brighter. Like a Muggle supermodel. The sex look suits you. Did it hurt? Do you want a pain relief potion? Here." Tally reached into her bedside drawer and threw her a potion. Lily caught it and drank it quickly. "So who was it?"

"Promise you won't judge? It's all been sorted between us, but don't judge me when I say it."

"It was Lysander! You lost your virginity to Lysander!" Tally gasped.

"No! No way! But... You're close." The penny dropped and Tally gasped.

"No way. No fricking way. No. Lorcan? No way! Lily!" Lily just giggled. "And you agreed to stay friends? He didn't want more?" Lily shook her head. "Oh Salazar. Right, we need to sort you out. Have a shower. You smell of sex. Put extra conditioner in your hair so it's definitely smooth and not all sexed up. Even though it suits you, people will be able to tell it's sex hair. Okay? Be quick, we need to sort out your clothes. We can talk when you're in the shower." Lily nodded. The shower had a thick curtain in which you couldn't see through, and Lily and Tally often had their biggest chats when one was in the shower and the other was doing her makeup and hair for the day. "I remember my first time! My baby girl is all grown up! Making bets on shagging boys and actually losing her virginity! Lily 'save herself for the one' Potter, popping her cherry with her ex boyfriend's twin brother when she was drunk at a party! Oh, I'm proud of you!" Tally had lost her virginity during the summer before she started fourth year. She had this ongoing fuck buddies thing with a boy in Spain. When she had got back to Hogwarts that year, all the boys had noticed that she had changed, meaning she had more than a few fumbles in the dark that year. Then, at the start of fifth year, she realised she had fallen for the boy she had constantly bickered with for as long as she could remember. Dylan. Needless to say, Tally had stopped sleeping around in an effort to make Dylan notice her. Little did she realise that Dylan had had a crush on Tally for as long as they had fought. Lily climbed into the shower and shed her clothes, chucking them over the top of the railing. She heard Tally sit down on the counter and started playing with the taps.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit down." Lily commented, sighing heavily as the steaming water soothed her aching muscles.

"Oh, you know. I haven't been laid all year. There's only so much I can do myself." She teased. Lily laughed.

"Tally! Too much information! So basically, you're jealous that I've been shagged recently and you haven't? Why not just up your game with Dylan? You know he wants you."

"I'm... I'm scared. I don't want it to go wrong." She whispered, but Lily heard.

"Tally. What happened to the girl who could bed any guy she wanted? Just use your charm on him, and he will be in your bed within seconds." Lily teased. She combed the conditioner through her hair and left it in while she washed her body.

"I'm just scared that he won't want me because of that. I've sort of built up a reputation." Lily finished her shower and turned off the water. She reached out of the curtain to pick up a towel and wrapped it round her body.

"Listen. He likes you. He's scared that he won't be as good for you as the boys you've already been with. He's intimidated by the fear of being average. He's too scared to make a move, so you need to make the first move."

"I don't know how to!" She fretted. "Like, if I wanted to just screw him, I would make a few dumb jokes, bat my eyelashes a little and show a bit of boob. But I don't want him to just be a quick shag in a broom cupboard. I want a relationship with him. Whenever I try to flirt with him, I just freeze up." Lily made a noise of sympathy and hugged her. "Look, enough of this, how was it? Was he good? How long was it?" Lily's mouth gaped open for a second, then burst out laughing. "I'm being serious! Was he any good?"

"Well, I'm no expert, and I can't compare to anyone else, but yeah, I would say he was pretty decent. Let's go get dressed." Lily was eager to change the subject. Tally rolled her eyes.

"Well, if things don't work between Dylan and I, I might go for Lorcan. He's a cutie, and I've always thought he was the hotter twin. I prefer unidentical twins, that way you can't get them confused. Oh my GOSH do you remember that time last summer when I was with both of those twins because I thought there was only one? That had to be one of my most embarrassing moments ever!"

* * *

"Lily! Where were you last night? We looked for you when the party ended, but you had disappeared." Scorpius greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, I slept in the Room." She dismissed him lightly.

"Who with?" His eyes narrowed.

"No one!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"You're lying. I know you too well." He poked her.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." She quoted wisely.

"That's not fair! Please tell me. I'll find out somehow!" He threatened.

"You wish!" They were interrupted by Dylan jumping over the back of the sofa and nearly landing on Lily's head. "Dylan! Watch it!"

"Can you help me with the Ancient Runes homework please?" He begged. Lily shook her head. "Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lily still shook her head. "You suck."

"Not for free!" Lily sang. Scorpius laughed.

"Pray tell, what's your current rate?" He joked. Lily and Tally exchanged glances.

"I believe the current rate is 10 galleons." Lily winked. Tally laughed.

"You're awful, you know that Potter? Getting poor Scorpius' hopes up like that." Tally poked Lily in the ribs.

"Au contraire, my little friend. However, I will state that you would be the one who would be paying me 10 galleons, not Scorpius. I believe that is what was arranged, Natalya?" Lily used Tally's full name to annoy her.

"Sorry, but am I missing something here?" Dylan interrupted the girls' teasing. They shared a look and promptly burst out laughing. Dylan and Scorpius rolled their eyes and sighed. "I'll never understand them." Dylan stated.

"I'm still trying, and I've know Lily for two years longer than you have." Scorpius sighed.

* * *

"Why don't we do our revision outside?" Albus suggested. "It's a nice day still. We can watch the sunset." The group agreed with him and packed up their books and left the common room, grateful to be out of the cold, clammy air. Dylan, Albus and Scorpius decided to race outside, leaving Lily and Tally to walk up the staircase calmly like civilised adults instead of the 5-year-olds the boys were acting like. Once they reached the Entrance Hall, they were grateful to see that the boys had managed to get rid of some first years sitting at their favourite spot outside. This spot was situated under a large cherry tree. It was near the shore of the lake and stayed in the shade for most of the day. Lily sat down with her legs stretched out in the sun, soaking up the last hour of sunlight. She had her book placed in her lap, but after the boys had finished a light-hearted wrestle ('could they be any more immature?'), Scorpius had come to sit on top of Lily. She sighed, calling him immature and telling him to go away while she revised, but he refused, instead offering to help. He was even happier to find out that it was Charms that she was revising for. He helped her to understand the topic she had been having trouble with for the past few months.

"You're a great teacher, you know that?" Lily stated truthfully, running her fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

"Oh why thank you." He grinned. "Can you help me with this Potions topic? I know you haven't done the exam or even learnt about it, but can you read through this page and test me on things?" Lily nodded. Scorpius sat up and Lily reluctantly leant her head and shoulders against the tree, with the middle of her back on Scorpius' lap. She sat there testing him on the subject until he was sure he had learnt as much as possible on it.

"What's up? You seem distracted." Lily asked, a look of concern spreading across her face. Scorpius grinned.

"That's a nice bra you're wearing." He said gleefully. Lily hit him on the chest. "Ouch!"

"You deserve it!" She exclaimed, poking him again. She then realised how close they were. She closed her eyes...

* * *

"I swear, he leaned in first." Lily exclaimed. "So that's 10 galleons please!"

"Nuh uh! He has to ask you out, that's what the bet was! Anyway, I was watching you, and you leaned in first." Tally said, flicking the pages of her book.

"Okay fine. How about, that didn't count, seeing as we can't decide. But I'm telling you, he leaned in first. Did I tell you what happened? I was testing him on Potions, and he was just looking down my top! The kiss was so perfect though." Lily sighed dreamily. "The best kiss I've ever had. His lips were so soft."

"You've only kissed, like, five boys! Can we sneak down to the kitchens? I'm starving."

"Scorpius is on patrol today, so yeah, he won't tell us off." They walked out of their dorm and out of the common room. "Tally? What if we don't kiss again? What if he realises he doesn't like me in that way?"

"Don't be stupid. The boy adores you."

**A/N now I realise that some of you will probably hate me because of this but I first think I should explain. I didn't want her to sleep with Scorpius because then the story would basically have finished right there and it would have escalated too fast. Sleeping with Lorcan will not, I repeat, NOT change anything at all, they were both drunk and as you can see from their conversation and the kiss, Lily still likes Scorpius. I didn't even plan to put the kiss here, but I thought most of my loyal Lily/Scorpius shippers would kick off so I added it in earlier than planned. I want to keep this story realistic and not have anything rushed, so if you guys were hoping for only a week before they got together and everything happened, you will have to be disappointed. Please don't stop reading and please don't hate me!**


End file.
